Providing interactive content, such as Internet-based content, can present security risks for a network and associated devices. Nonetheless, service providers typically cannot suspend network functions to periodically update software at the network level or at the user level with security patches, for example. Firewalls add some security, but the interactive content received via a firewall is typically not combined with other types of content from other sources. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing interactive content.